<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us against the world by Vakshja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499070">Us against the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja'>Vakshja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Het and Slash, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Леви было всё равно, потерял ли Эрвин руку или ногу, или обе руки, или обе ноги – лишь бы был жив. Она всегда знала, что справится со всем, кроме его смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/fem!Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us against the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Таймлайн</b>: 51 глава, missing scene в течение нескольких дней после операции по возвращению Эрена</p>
<p>Написано по артам <b>Aileine</b>, коими, впрочем, и было вдохновлено: https://aileine.tumblr.com/post/84950846378/the-rings-they-didnt-wear</p>
<p>Слэш в жанрах, чтобы вещица не затерялась. </p>
<p>Текст участвовал в <b>WTF Kombat 2018</b> за команду <b>WTF ERURI 2018</b>.<br/>Автор типа расчехляет архивы и типа хочет вернуться в фикрайтерство, потому что пора.</p>
<p><b>Посвящение</b>: Прекрасной <b>Aileine</b> &lt;3 Спасибо, твоё творчество нереально вдохновляет</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тишина ночи была густой и стояла на улице плотным слоем тепла и несвежим, спёртым воздухом, что норовил выдавить стёкла. Об раму приоткрытого окна бился серый мотылёк; так и не найдя выход, он в последний раз ударился о стекло и затих. Одинокая полоса лунного света пересекала комнату поперёк, отсекая от двери постель и сидящего возле неё человека. В помещении пахло медикаментами и кровью.</p>
<p>Леви открыла глаза: под тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание Эрвина она задремала, но, судя по переместившимся стрелкам настенных часов, ненадолго. Те шли так тихо, почти неслышно, предательски стирая грань между окружающими звуками и гомоном собственных мыслей. Леви дёрнула головой, словно это могло помочь заглушить всё то, что роилось в сознании, и привалилась на спинку стула, без взглядов посторонних глаз расслабляясь и признавая свою смертельную <i>усталость</i>. </p>
<p>Леви не считала, сколько дней она здесь. Догоревшее к вечеру солнце по привычке закатывалось за полупрозрачную линию горизонта, а поутру жёлтым небольшим блюдцем медленно выползало из-под неё, несмелыми блёклыми лучами рисуя кривые штрихи на полу, оповещая, что наступил новый день. Приходы врачей были в одно и то же время, лица их разными или одними и теми же – Леви не запоминала. Кипа бумаг на прикроватной тумбочке увеличивалась, а ободки крепкого чёрного чая на внутренней стороне кружки медленно подбирались к её краю. Леви слышала, как Ханджи сегодня сказала, что прошло четыре дня, и это шло вразрез с её ощущением времени, что измерялось лишь приходами Эрвина в сознание и его незамедлительными провалами обратно в забытье. </p>
<p>Время в этой комнате протекало <i>по-иному</i>. Медленно вязкой патокой оно стекало по стенам и затяжными минутами, переходящими в бесконечные часы, собиралось в углах. Леви в нём тонула, и её, раздираемую изнутри страхом, беспокойством и чувством вины, в реальность возвращало лишь монотонное тиканье настенных часов и сиплое дыхание Эрвина. Реальность, в которой действительно прошло четыре дня, <i>уже</i> четыре, и в которой Леви ещё никогда не чувствовала себя столь беспомощной и потерянной.</p>
<p>Леви чуть подалась вперёд и коснулась рукой простыни, там, где <i>должна была быть</i> правая ладонь Эрвина. Она посмотрела на то, что осталось от его руки, – жалкий обрубок, <i>кусок мяса</i>, умело перевязанный бинтами, с алыми подтёками там, где были швы – страх нескольких дней назад вновь собрался во рту кислой слюной. Взяв кружку, Леви сплюнула в неё, после чего вновь посмотрела на Эрвина – тот спал, лёжа на спине, свистящим дыханием заполняя комнату; влажные от пота волосы спутались на лбу, а приоткрытые губы обрамляла светлая жёсткая щетина. </p>
<p>А ведь всё могло оказаться куда хуже, пойти <i>совсем</i> не так, и сейчас Леви не сидела бы в этой темноте, медленно убиваемая ожиданием и разрываемая изнутри ощущением собственной беспомощности, а стояла бы на кладбище в пределах стены Сина, держа в руках двукрылую нашивку, и смотрела на то, как в пустом гробу хоронят <i>её мир</i>. Впервые у неё, такой сильной и бесстрашной, подкосились ноги, когда после этой проклятой операции по возвращению Эрена запыхавшийся Армин влетел в её кабинет, широко раскрыв дверь, и, заикаясь, произнёс:</p>
<p>– Капитан Леви! – Армин смотрел на неё полными ужаса и страха глазами. – Командир, он... Командир Эрвин, он... – слова никак не хотели поддаваться, а Леви нужно было услышать только одно.</p>
<p>– Жив? – она резко поднялась со своего места и упёрлась ладонями в стол, чтобы Армин не заметил, что из-за трясущихся коленей ей тяжело стоять. Леви было всё равно, потерял ли Эрвин руку или ногу, или обе руки, или обе ноги – лишь бы был жив. Она всегда знала, что справится со всем, кроме его смерти.</p>
<p>Леви помнила, как быстро шла – буквально бежала – по коридору, соединяющему штатное крыло с лазаретом, сцепив зубы от ноющей боли в вывихнутой лодыжке и чуть прихрамывая, а рядом с ней семенил Эрен, чувствовавший личную вину за то, что случилось с Эрвином. Он что-то говорил, но Леви слышала словно через плотный слой ваты, в голове не было ни одной внятной мысли, а сердце сжимали острые когти позабытого чувства – <i>страха</i>, отдаваясь частым стуком в ушах. Все голоса смешались в непонятный гул, разведчики вокруг превратились в сплошную бело-зелёную полосу с частыми алыми мазками, и Леви пришла в себя лишь тогда, когда Ханджи перехватила её за локоть у двери палаты в неудачной попытке остановить. Она дёрнулась, вырывая руку.</p>
<p>– Не смей, очкастая, – зло процедила Леви, и глаза её были не серые, а практически чёрные, как небо, готовое разразиться грозой. </p>
<p>Она схватилась за дверную ручку и потянула на себя – в нос тут же ударил запах хлопковых бинтов, крови и горелой плоти. Врач стоял, склонившись над постелью, вокруг были санитары, и Леви видела только конец белого бинта, что то появлялся, то исчезал меж ловких пальцев, которые плотным слоем хлопковых нитей обматывали правую руку... вернее то, что от неё осталось – культю, жёлто-красную от недавнего прижигания там, где раньше крепкие мышцы плавным изгибом переходили в локоть. Частые швы испещрили изувеченную кожу, и багровые рубцы наслаивались друг на друга. Леви застыла на месте, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в дверную ручку, и перевела взгляд на Эрвина – тот полулежал-полусидел на постели, закрыв глаза и опустив голову, и был в забытье от болевого шока и потери крови.</p>
<p>Не застала. Она не застала его в сознании. </p>
<p>Позже, вечером того же дня, Леви узнала, что произошло во время операции за Стенами, как и то, что Эрвин самостоятельно доехал до Стены и потерял сознание от боли, когда уже поднялся наверх. По словам разведчиков, даже получив столь серьёзное ранение, Эрвин продолжал отдавать приказы, демонстрируя, что ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя отступать от заранее намеченной цели, от плана, и нужно идти до конца, каких бы жертв ни требовал этот путь. Одержимость Эрвина спасением человечества граничила с безумием, и Леви была не в силах справиться с клокочущей внутри злостью за то, что он чуть не погиб, чуть не <i>оставил её</i> из-за этой высшей цели.</p>
<p>Но куда больше Леви злилась на саму себя.</p>
<p>Сидя у постели Эрвина, смотря на его изуродованное тело, она осознавала, что всё это – её вина. Она позволила этому случиться, отсиживаясь в штабе из-за вывихнутой лодыжки, неспособная полноценно сражаться и пользоваться УПМ. Она не защитила его, не оказалась рядом, когда Эрвин больше всего в ней нуждался. Сильнейший Воин, впервые Леви ощущала себя не острым клинком, а тупой заточкой – оружием, что подвело своего обладателя в самый ответственный момент. И каждый день обрубленная культя Эрвина вместо его руки с тёплой, чуть шершавой ладонью будет ей напоминанием об этом.</p>
<p>Чёрный пиджак сполз с плеча, мягко шурша тканью, и Леви вновь открыла глаза. Она так и закимарила, подавшись вперёд и сложив руки на постели – в пояснице неприятно покалывало из-за неудобной позы. Леви нормально ни разу не спала и не ела в течение последних дней: голод притуплялся крепким чаем и быстрыми сухими перекусами, а желание полноценно поспать редкими полудрёмами. Она не могла оставить Эрвина одного, пропустить его пусть и затуманенный, но очередной приход в себя. Ей нужно было быть рядом.</p>
<p>Леви выпрямилась и прислушалась: Эрвин дышал по-другому, свист, вырывающийся сквозь его приоткрытые губы, пропал, дыхание участилось. Она посмотрела на его лицо: брови были нахмурены, веки и ресницы дрожали, и слабая тень от листвы дерева за окном выписывала расплывчатые узоры на коже, что казалось, будто все мускулы в движении. Леви могла лишь догадываться о том, какую боль терпел Эрвин все эти дни. Морфин существенно облегчал ощущения, но прошло уже около суток с последней дозы, и его эффект исчерпал себя, уступая место агонии.</p>
<p>Протянув руку, Леви коснулась прохладной ладонью лба Эрвина – горячий, настолько, что у неё невольно закололо подушечки пальцев. </p>
<p>– У тебя снова жар, – тихо сказала она, второй рукой поправляя пиджак на плечах. Посмотрев на прикроватную тумбу и увидев пустой графин, Леви продолжила: – Я принесу воды.</p>
<p>Не успела она встать со стула, как Эрвин сипло позвал её:<br/>– Леви...</p>
<p>Его голос был похож на трескающуюся ледяную корку в морозный день – хриплый, надломленный, глухой. Леви замерла, не в силах шевельнуться – молча смотрела в тусклые голубые глаза.</p>
<p>– Я потерял... – вновь начал Эрвин; слова давались ему с трудом, цепляясь за язык и раздирая горло позабытыми звуками. – Я потерял кольцо...</p>
<p>Глаза Леви расширились, а сердце пропустило удар. Смысл только что произнесённых слов никак не хотел доходить до неё. После столь тяжелых дней и мучительного ожидания... </p>
<p>– Кольцо, – продолжил Эрвин, даже будучи в таком состоянии заметив смятение в её взгляде. – Я потерял его... Леви! – сказал он уже громче и настойчивее, сжав одеяло пальцами здоровой руки. На лице Эрвина была неприкрытая тревога, волнение выступило несколькими каплями пота на лбу. Он прямо смотрел Леви в глаза, как-то испуганно и виновато одновременно, и немая просьба застыла на сухих губах.</p>
<p>– Нет, – Леви перехватила его руку и, наклонившись ближе, мазнула выбившейся из косы прядью по щеке. Она прижала ладонь Эрвина к груди, в том месте, где под шейным платком на льняной верёвке висело её обручальное кольцо. – Оно здесь, – Леви прижалась своим лбом ко лбу Эрвина.</p>
<p>И когда забытье вновь начало утягивать его своими сонными, цепкими путами, вынуждая веки сомкнуться, тихо добавила: </p>
<p>– Я здесь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>